Virtual reality (VR) technology is becoming more prevalent in various fields. Using a VR playing device, such as a head mount display (HMD), an audience member can be immersed in a VR scene that is created based on a real world site and/or a group of artificially-created objects and have an experience as if the audience member were physically in the VR scene. As the use of the VR technology expands into various fields, more variety of functionalities within the VR scene will be in demand, so that audience members can achieve intended purposes through the VR scene.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.